


暗渡

by CarbonicSoda



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonicSoda/pseuds/CarbonicSoda





	暗渡

高敏秀在一个毫无预兆的傍晚敲开了金宇硕的门。

大学分配的职工宿舍是七十年代的老楼，楼梯边上两道漆成米色的木门，灯泡将将吊在一根电线上，因为灰尘或是短路的原因发出滋滋的细响。

一切都显得那么平凡，让人极易联想到生活化的细节，比如爱和热汤，争吵和白袜子。

不会有比这更适合包容一个一无所有的人的场景了，高敏秀把公文包扔到被灰埋掉的自行车车筐里，然后敲了门。

在等待的这段时间里，他完全不知道应该期待什么。一个只见过三次面的漂亮陌生人，踩着拖鞋跑过来，发出啪嗒啪嗒的可爱声音，门拉开的时候带起一阵带着饭香的暖风。

金宇硕明显地愣了一下，在他门口的，是一个男人，还有一堆稀里哗啦的需要用酒撬开嘴巴的情绪。

“你...高先生？”

天呐，高敏秀在他开口的下一秒开始绝望，他怎么能这样，这么像一团柔软的香喷喷的好东西，穿着灰色的羊绒衫叫他高先生。

于是一无所有的高先生，连他仅剩的最后一层持重都被剥干净了，就丢在金宇硕脚底下，紧挨着他会发出清脆声响的棉拖鞋。

金宇硕看着眼前这个男人露出非常罕见的神色，他在用眼睛向他求救，支支吾吾，像烧开前微微起泡的水，拥有暂时舒适的温度，和可以预见的未来的滚烫。

他遭遇过许多求欢，这使得这个词汇像4d电影一样，附着着声音气味触感和画面。

但那都不是求救，甚至是，来自这样一个高高在上的少爷的求救。

金宇硕开始堂皇了，但他不否认那其中参杂着一丝被奉承的喜悦。

你看，他需要我。他不要别人，金宇硕扶着门的手指微微蜷缩起来，他就要我。

“要进来吗？我刚做好饭。”

最后一层阻隔也被推开了，高敏秀真真切切地捕捉到他的脸，笑着，有点不自知的骄矜，但看着很乖。

金宇硕接过他跨在手臂的大衣挂在门口的衣架上，弯下腰给他拿了双拖鞋。

高敏秀站在他身后无措又懊恼，他是真的连一丝幻想他的筹码都没了，活像一条落魄的丧家犬，也不知道他喜不喜欢流浪的小动物。

餐桌有点像中国人的树洞，食物进肚，心里话就被挤出来。

金宇硕在大学里教中文，他太熟稔这个秘密。

然而真理往往总在实践里出错，当高敏秀用指尖把他手上沾着的米粒搓下来的时候，金宇硕一点都不想听他说话了。

那实在是双叫人难以忽视的手，指甲修剪得非常规整，只露出一点点白色，像赌石时开的那扇窗，让人轻易就相信它的昂贵。

高敏秀意识到金宇硕的失神，巨大的愉悦让他整个人发热发软，他几乎要把自己一意孤行的始末说出口了。

但电话铃没给他这个机会。

笑意几乎瞬间消失在金宇硕眼睛里，把桌子上那盆冒着热气的汤都冻凉。

“宝贝儿，干嘛呢，今天过来吗？”

高敏秀抖了一下，眼底浮出屈辱的红色，手机声筒在这么近的距离间简直像个喇叭。

金宇硕淡淡地说，不了，今天有点事。声调平得像是在念听力，高敏秀顾不上庆幸，他只觉得胸闷。

“老子今天有好事呢，来庆祝一下嘛宝贝。”

电话那头简直跋扈得要和人造卫星一起发射，笑了一会儿又故意压低声音说，“买了新的玩具，想干你。”

高敏秀脸上仅剩的那点血色也褪得干净，低着头使劲往下咽哽在嗓子里的酸痛。

对，他不是我的，他...是别人的，别人的婊子。拿着钱承欢在别人身下，那么漂亮的嘴唇含着别人的鸡巴，那么漂亮的身体挂上别人的痕迹。

他真贱，可自己比他更贱，别人玩他，我爱他。

高敏秀堵得快哭出来了，真他妈的，爱情真他妈的。

金宇硕的手指使劲绞着筷子，令他们都感到羞耻的对话并没有结束，“哈哈哈，你知道吗，高家那个傻逼少爷，把自己股份都卖了，行情那么好的风投公司拱手让给我，真他妈脑子进水不是。还有他那个未婚妻，转头爬上他合伙人的床，戒指都没来得及摘呢。”

金宇硕猛地抬头，从他的角度看过去，只能望见一个垂下的眼皮，睫毛颤颤的。即使这样，他也还是像个王子，金宇硕想。

电话什么时候挂断了，没人在意。

两个人都沉默，织成一张厚网，把彼此往对方心里包过去。

总要有人先开口说点什么，金宇硕把鼻尖往桌子那端凑了一下，不知道该用什么语气，但他想让他得偿所愿，不论他想要什么。

“高先生，如果你想说说的话，我会是一个很好的倾听者。”

高敏秀看着他眯起眼睛歪头笑，仿佛世界上活着的灵气全跑到他身上来，一切黑的苦的破的坏的都束不住他，他总能跑掉，光着脚。

要怎么说，说我爱你？我见你第一眼就爱你，我为了你跟下个月就要结婚的女人分手，为了你卖掉股份偷偷请外国的专家给你母亲安排手术，为了你和家里出柜断掉关系，可你，还不认识我呀。

高敏秀于是张了张嘴，什么都没说出来，他一厢情愿的疯狂无论从哪个角度看都像个笑话。

他穿着西服，领带也打得整齐，口袋里装着一根很贵的钢笔。明明该在云端上的人，就这么坍塌在自己朴素的两菜一汤前，闭着嘴不出声，眼神碎得令人心痛。

当金宇硕开始读懂他心跳的莫斯代码后，他整个人被这种过于惊世骇俗的可能性击溃。

再开口，声线都摇摇欲坠。

“你说话，高敏秀。”

“我想爱你。”

真相大白了，高敏秀闭着眼睛，他完全不敢看金宇硕，他是他的审判，能把他打下十八层地狱，能让他痛不欲生。

怎么会有一场爱这么像预谋的自杀。

他赴死奔向的人跪在椅子上，抓着他的领子探过来吻住了他。

他们像个孩子一样那么无知地接吻，忘掉一切调情的技巧。不张嘴，只是用嘴唇紧紧贴着对方，吃掉那么吝啬的一点湿津津的口水，再颤抖着交换空气，把他身体里的吸到自己身体里，捂热它然后吐出来。

相濡以沫的那两条鱼最后怎么样了呢？

高敏秀把落到金宇硕腮边的两颗泪珠子吻进嘴巴，他把鼻尖凑到他脸上细细密密地蹭。金宇硕几乎要把自己越过桌子投到高敏秀怀里，衬衫领子被他揉皱了，特别亲密地包着他的手，刚刚还沾着饭粒，是他帮他搓掉了。

他太混蛋了，把那么一大捧好东西放在他脚边然后躲到窗外看他，他要救他，把他从泥潭里勾出来，却不碰他，哪有这么好的事。

金宇硕把那双啪嗒啪嗒的棉拖甩掉了，光着脚跳下椅子，踮脚跑到高敏秀身边，踩到他鞋上去勾他脖子。

接下来的吻再不一样，金宇硕故意去咬高先生惯常微笑的嘴唇，舌头伸出来坏坏地舔他整齐的牙龈软肉，吃进去满嘴柠檬薄荷漱口水的味道。

高敏秀揽着他的腰，就那么细一点儿，两条胳膊缠紧了可以绕过来摸到他软软毛衣下的肚脐。

他抱着他慢慢走，一边走一边跟他接吻，让他的舌头钻进来撒娇，用呼吸去拨弄他的睫毛。

他好乖，吊在他脖子上也能用身体精确地指路，那张床不大，床单是浅浅淡淡的绿。

高敏秀俯下身让他坐到床上，金宇硕的脚蹭到他穿西裤的小腿，无意识地上下磨动。西裤的布料很好，跟皮肤接触会发出纤维勾起又弹回的微弱声音，听在耳朵里会让人觉得有摩擦的温度。

卧室里没开灯，冬天的夜很黑，窗外人造光源摸进来一点影子，只够面贴面看清对方的眼睛。

金宇硕拿鼻尖做锚点，在眨眼的时候微微晃动。

“高敏秀，”

现在叫他已经完全不陌生了，熟悉得像在背最喜欢的那首十四行诗。

金宇硕惊喜地听他压低嗓子嗯了一声回答他，声音从他尾巴骨打着圈摸下去，勾得他一抖。

“我想做一回爱。”

高敏秀想他真是个过分自信的小东西，只是那样一句爱，就已经足够他乖张地向他讨要。但他绝对有资格，要什么都行，一个吻换一道心脏上的疤，什么都好。

他摸摸金宇硕的脸，怎么要爱呢，爱是我能给你的最不值钱的东西，只要贴近你，它就大把大把地从我身体里冒出来，多到没有地方搁置，我把它藏到阳台的花盆里，藏到车子的手套箱里，藏到新买的鱼缸里。你只要张口，我可以源源不断地塞到你怀里，让它们替我抱着你。

金宇硕看进他的眼睛，他选择用一种残忍的方式给他最后逃走的机会，“我被人操，上床，性交。”

他停下来，气喘吁吁地观察高敏秀的反应，可他什么都没找到，只看到一点极淡的可惜从那人眼底滑过去。

金宇硕没见过这样的爱，他在巨大的铺天盖地的温柔里慌张起来，像是失语一样一遍遍叫他的名字，

“高敏秀...高敏秀...”

高敏秀用拇指一遍遍抚摩他的下巴，金宇硕被他搞得眼睑都汪出水来，你不是爱我吗，你为什么不扑过来让我像条母狗那样跪着，狠狠操我，用皮带捆住我的手，或是直接卷起来抽打我，听我哭叫，把精液射到肠道最里端，或者让我用咽喉替你挤压？

可是高敏秀什么都没做，只是坐在他薄薄的床单上，把他的害怕一点点粘起来收到怀里，然后像个天使那样吻他。

“我没做过爱，你教教我。”

金宇硕转过头把脸埋到他手心，任性地把眼泪掉到他指头缝里，让它们顺着骨头滑下去，弄湿他昂贵的衬衫袖子。

高敏秀愣了一下，亲了亲他头顶那个温热的漩涡。

金宇硕傻了似的看他把西服外套脱下来，露出白色的被自己弄皱的衬衫，他的喉结顶在最上边的纽扣上，吞咽的时候会狠狠往上一提再坠下来，掉落的方式是那么严肃，让他的小腹窜起一阵瘙痒似的动乱。

他被蛊住了一样，在他的眼神里手忙脚乱地解羊毛衫，跟他的每一个互动都像第一次，金宇硕连牙齿都开始发抖。

羊毛衫蹭过头顶带起一层因为静电而翘起的头发，高敏秀凑过来五指插到他发间帮他整理，有时碰到他头皮，金宇硕就听见自己没有节奏的吸气。

高敏秀隔着T恤吻过他的胸口，然后用舌尖在他的乳头上沾，布料很快湿了贴在硬硬的突起上，被他裹在嘴里吸吮。

金宇硕觉得自己像个女人，光是被他这样舔弄就已经快要坚持不住。他哼了一声，挺委屈地朝高敏秀身上爬过去，可他被温温柔柔地按住了，高敏秀还是坐在那儿，穿着一身好西装，攥着他的手腕，端正得像个该死的柳下惠。

他咬着嘴唇瞪高敏秀，猫似的蹭过去朝他敞开腿，可总是被推回来，并不严厉但是坚决。

“是你说，做爱。”

高敏秀看他笑，这会儿他又恢复了那种昂贵的模样，公子哥儿似的故意欺负一个可爱的小东西。

金宇硕把他的手指叼进嘴巴里，模拟口交一样抽动，他看着高敏秀渐渐变深的瞳孔，有点幸灾乐祸的顽皮。下一秒他就后悔了，高敏秀发力用指头在他嘴里搅出呜呜咽咽的水声，金宇硕坐不住了，整个人超前扑过去缠到他身上，下巴挂着吞之不及的口水，沾了高敏秀一领带。

他被抱在怀里看高敏秀拿湿手指解纽扣，因为很滑所以指尖都绷得发白，他解一颗，金宇硕就忍不住凑过去吻一下露出来的皮肤，直吻到小腹，然后他又被高敏秀抓起来接吻。

他俩像旧时代的洞房花烛夜那样你一件我一件地脱衣服，看对方的身体一点点露出来，一点点勃发。这是非常浪漫的体验，它让你意识到做爱和谈情一样是一个可以无限延长的过程，目的并不是终点，乐趣在被拉长的磋磨里达到极致。

金宇硕躺在高敏秀身下，用手心仔仔细细地确定他身体的轮廓。

他看过很多男人的裸体，有肌肉的，古铜色的，有老板肚的，瘦的，胖的。

可高敏秀太不一样了，那是一具太过初始的身体，怎么从娘胎里生出来，怎么按比例长大，一点模样都没改，全是真金白银养出来的。

他的身体和他的爱一样，干净得要死。

高敏秀沾着润滑按压他的穴口，像弹钢琴一样转着圈打磨扩张，金宇硕颤颤地发出短促的“嗯”，抱着他的脖子使劲抿他的耳垂。

金宇硕的肠道紧紧地裹着那几根手指，它们握过钢笔，有写字的硬茧，戴过订婚戒指，现在摘掉了，帮他拿掉米粒，沾过他的口水和眼泪。现在它们在他的身体里。这种被充满的感觉让金宇硕安全得想要哭泣，于是抽离变得更加令人难以忍受。手指滑出肠道口带出“啵”的一声，金宇硕像受了离心力一样，把腿挂到了高敏秀腰上。

他没让他等多久。

插进去的那一刻，他俩都抖了一下，一个被包裹，一个被填满，那种眼前发白的惊颤是过度圆满造成后果。

高敏秀开始耸动的时候，精明得像个捕狐狸的猎人，金宇硕在被他撞得向床头滑去之前，他抓住了那人突起的脚踝。

金宇硕被身体里不断攀升的疼痛和快感吓住了，他下意识地扭腰喘气带着哭腔叫高敏秀名字，咬他喉结，把气吹到他锁骨之间的凹陷。

高敏秀被他搞得头痛，下面的嘴巴和上面的嘴巴一齐胡咬，任性妄为得他几乎差点没忍住泄出来。

他惩罚性地把阴茎完全抽出来，再整根往里顶进去，擦过一个点，金宇硕刚还猫似的乱蹭的身体突然绷紧，一阵细小的尖叫从他嘴里冒出来，听得高敏秀从头发到脚趾都在充气。

“轻点儿别咬了，我知道是那儿。”

高敏秀用舌头舔一舔他的耳窝哄他，一边伸手去握早已经抵在他小腹的湿漉漉的东西，他拨开褶皮用指尖划进缝隙里，金宇硕已经说不出完整的一句话，只是细细地喘，偶尔凑足力气也只是叫他的名字。

金宇硕第一次在性爱里感受到除了肉体之外的痛苦，高敏秀做爱太折磨人了。他给他快感，但总不连续，在最高点之前适时停手，让他不自觉地伸出舌头，像个动物一样呼吸。这就是高敏秀，他再落魄，再一无所有，也是天生的猎人，如何折磨他捕捉他豢养他，于他来说像一种天赋。

金宇硕随着他的撞击断断续续射过一次，高敏秀把他半抱起来，用手臂折起他的一条腿，这个姿势的进入深度令金宇硕不自觉地流泪。

高敏秀一边深深地往里操，一边亲他的发际耳朵后脖颈和肩窝，老屋的空气里已经很难闻到饭菜香了，精液味汗味直往鼻腔里灌。

一阵完全的空白在最后的急进里骤然降临，金宇硕在想都不敢想的疼痛和欢愉里听见高敏秀的声音。

“我爱你。”

他说我爱你。


End file.
